


Whatever You Need

by frui



Series: Leo + Marcos系列的中文翻译 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frui/pseuds/frui
Summary: Marcos早早地来吃早餐。但是，当他看到Kun和Leo已经一起坐在桌子旁时，他在门口停住了脚步。他们是房间里唯二的两个人，脑袋靠在一起，身前摆满了盛放食物的盘子。Leo挂着微笑，小声地说着话，而Kun的手正在他的衣服下，沿着Leo的背部，缓慢地上下移动。Marcos逼迫自己继续往前走，他从自助餐中取了一些食物，然后走近他们，把盘子放在他们面前的桌子上。然后他下定决心，管他呢，他就是要行动。
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Marcos Rojo
Series: Leo + Marcos系列的中文翻译 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809502
Kudos: 5





	Whatever You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whatever You Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448607) by [hpdm4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever), [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl). 



Marcos早早地来吃早餐。

但是，当他看到Kun和Leo已经一起坐在桌子旁时，他在门口停住了脚步。他们是房间里唯二的两个人，脑袋靠在一起，身前摆满了盛放食物的盘子。Leo挂着微笑，小声地说着话，而Kun的手正在他的衣服下，沿着Leo的背部，缓慢地上下移动。

Marcos逼迫自己继续往前走，他从自助餐中取了一些食物，然后走近他们，把盘子放在他们面前的桌子上。

然后他下定决心，管他呢，他就是要行动。

“这里真的好热。”他说道，屋里的另外两个人闻声抬头看他。然后，他以一个熟练的动作（十分熟练，因为今天早上他至少在镜子前练习了十遍），扯起上衣的下摆擦了擦额头。这个动作展示了他平坦的腹部，并且让人忍不住注意到他的裤腰有多低。

在他擦去额头上并不存在的汗水之后，他用余光瞄见Leo的脸颊上有一抹淡粉的红晕，双唇微微分开。

Marcos咧开一个笑容，感觉不那么紧张了。“我可以和你们一起吗？” 他问道，松开衣服的下摆，一只手抓了抓头发。

Leo看着他眨了眨眼，脸上仍挂着那抹好看的红晕。但是Kun很快给出了回答。

“当然可以，” Kun说，随即Leo也点点头表示同意。“实际上，我没带手机，所以我要回楼上去拿。来，坐在这里，帮我揉揉Leo的后背。他今天早上一直不舒服。” Kun站了起来，并且在Leo小声发出抗议时，对Marcos使了个眼色。

“他不需要这么做，” Leo扯着Kun的袖子说。“Marcos，你不需要这么做。” Leo大力地摇了摇头。“我没事。我很好。”

“不，你不好，我能从你的眼睛里看出来。所以，他要做，现在嘘——。”Kun不在意地说道，一幅不接受反驳的样子。他经过Marcos身边的时候，又向Marcos夸张地使了个眼色，生怕Marcos刚才没看到。他拍拍Marcos的手臂。在他走出房门的时候，对着屋里仅剩的Marcos和Leo喊道：“我一会就回来！”

Leo笑了起来，说：“好吧，我很高兴你们重归于好。”Marcos坐到了Kun的位置上，然后他们两个把Kun的盘子推开，为Marcos腾出空间。

“我也是。”Marcos放下盘子，诚实地附和道。他顿了一下，然后侧身靠近Leo，让他们的身体挨在一起，试图补上Kun留下的空间。他坦诚道：“这样好过多了。”

然后试探性地，状似随意地，就像是为了维持身体平衡一样，他将一只手放到了Leo的大腿上。另一只手放在Leo的腰上，开始模仿Kun的动作，伸进Leo的上衣。

他以前曾经触摸过Leo的皮肤，但每一次的触摸都像是第一次一样——Marcos觉得仅仅是这样近的距离就能让他现在就射在裤子里。

Leo一定是产生了类似的感觉，因为当Marcos触摸他裸露的皮肤时，他立即喘了一大口气，在Marcos放平手掌开始沿着脊椎移动时他舔了舔嘴唇。“你不需要这样做，” Leo轻声说道。

Marcos温柔地抚摸着他，感觉自己有点晕乎乎的。“我不介意。”他平静地说道。“说实话，这也不费事。而且我之前告诉过你，我愿意为你提供任何需要的帮助。”

Leo微微一笑，侧过脸看着Marcos。“我知道，谢谢你，但是我的意思是……你不需要这样做，因为这对我一点帮助都没有。” Marcos愣在原地，Leo不好意思地微笑。“我只是想让Kun觉得这样做有用，因为他有点不安……我是说，这样做会让我感觉舒服，但它并不必要。”

Marcos哼唧了两声，告诉自己要么现在说，要么再也不说。他仍然把手放在Leo的背上。“好吧，如果这样做能让你感觉舒服，”他低声说道，开始再次移动手掌，“那么我不介意继续做下去。” 他向Leo又靠近了一点，嘴唇擦过Leo的耳垂。“我真的想让你感觉舒服。”

他痛苦地意识到自己的另一只手仍放在Leo的大腿上，他警告自己不要轻举妄动，不要太快行动。

但Marcos还是将手抬高了一点，抬到Leo的大腿根部。

更明确表达他的意图。

Leo没有动，尽管Marcos发现他的呼吸变得更加急促。只要他对Marcos说一声“不”，Marcos就会拿开双手好好坐回去。他们两个将变回原来的队友和朋友关系，他们将会谈论食物或者训练内容，就这样消磨时间等到Kun回来再展开对话。

Leo并没有说“不”。

Marcos屏住了呼吸。

Leo侧过头，脸颊上仍然带着好看的红晕，黑色的睫毛轻轻地颤动着，似乎是在仔细考虑Marcos的暗示。然后，他以近乎耳语的声音，带着一丝不易察觉的渴望，说：“那就来让我感觉舒服吧，Marcos。”

Marcos微笑。

后来他兑现了自己的话。


End file.
